Inside My Mind
by purity-chakra
Summary: Sakura has been forced to attend night school classes with Ino. Because of her depression and her sleepyness, she does not always get along with others. See inside her mind.NejiXTenten, TemariXShikaXIno, SakuX?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey ya'll . This is a story about Sakura Haruno and how she's in high school. Please Enjoy!**

Inside my Mind

"Aw jeez, I'm late!" I slapped my forehead and ran upstairs. Once again, I had managed to fall asleep doodling and woke up to find myself within a half hour of my night school class. I know what you're thinking. Why am I, Sakura Haruno, the brightest student in my class attending night school? Well, I'm attending night classes because of my good friend Ino Yamanaka. You see…

"Get your head out of the clouds and hurry up! If you're late, I'm not at fault." My mom preached, handing me my backpack.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered. Finishing packing, I was at the door, when I slowly turned around.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something…?"

"OUT!" With a final push, I was outside and my mother slammed the door. With a sigh, I turned and trudged up the pathetic path to the bus stop.

Now where was I? Oh yes, my good friend Ino. You see, she's the kind of person that wants everything to be as close to perfection as possible. Including our love life. See, her crush goes to night school, so she assumes I'll find my love there too. So she enrolled both of us in night school.

"_Come on, it'll be fun."_

I sneezed. Oh yeah, I was having a blast walking through the freezing winds of October. I pulled my scarf around me tighter. Nothing like catching a cold.

As my bus pulled up, I stepped and got myself ready for my class.

As I walked in the class, I expected to get scolded. Oddly nothing happened, so I looked around. No Mr.Genma anywhere. I gave a sigh of relief and walked over to my best friends, Ino and Tenten.

"You're late." They state as I join them

"No duh"

"You go lucky. Mr. G called in sick so we're supposed to get a supply, but he's late."

"You know you really should cut down on all the sleeping you do. So totally not healthy."

"Whatever. What's up with them?" I point to the little group. We all looked over.

In the middle, Neji seemed to be telling a story, his hangs waving all over, somehow helping him. Temari and Shikamaru were both listening intently, kinda hanging onto every word. Well, Temari was. Shikamaru was just nodding now and then, and looking around the crappy classroom. Oh and of course, Tayuya was just hanging around them. Kinda hovering really.

I look at them again and grin. The jocks and the 'popular' cheerleaders. Whatever could we do without them? I continued looking around and grinned again.

Of course, our last classmate was Hinata Hyuuga, Being related to Neji was not easy especially because of the differences. Poor Hinata, she was sitting all alone and no wonder either. She'd just been bumped up two grades. She hadn't even BEEN to high school when suddenly WHAM! Here she was. Her parents though her genius because of her perfect marks. Poor girl, so silent and depressed, she only talked with Tenten.

I shook my head and focused on whatever Ino was talking about. Something about magnets…

"And that concludes our lesson; I will see you here Wednesday. Oh yes, don't forget your magnets."

I woke up with a start. What magnets? I turned to Ino for help but she already guessed my question.

"Do you do anything besides sleep?" she cried throwing her hands in the air.

Unfortunatly all eyes turned on us.

"Ms.Yamanaka, please try to use your inside voice. Oh, and since we're on th etopinc of sleep, try not to sleep so much Sakura. It's unhealthy."

I groaned and sank in my chair. I do NOT sleep so much.. I just like to take very long naps.

"Hey Tenten, what's the homework?: but even she seemed exasperated.

"I'm not telling you until you STOP sleeping!"

"Aw, you know I can't help it. Magnets are so boring. You know what, I swear next calss I wont fall asleep."

Shs shook her head. "You will."

"No I won't. not unless…it's that subject…"

"Oh it is."

"No! It can't be! Not…"

"The Water Cycle."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Very dramatic, I know but honestly, I CANNOT care less about how water forms and de-froms.

"Ok here's the deak. I'll focus until he gets to the part abou thte 4 steps. Then I knock myself out."

"3"

"Wha?"

"There's 3 steps not 4."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I figured."

"So come on, what's the homework?"

Here she grinned. An evil grin. A grin that meant that soemoe would get tortured (definetly me) and she'd have a laugh out of it.

"You have to do a project on magnets."

"Whoo-pe. How fun. What's the bad news?"

"We're wrokign with partners…that he picked for us."

"Uh-huh. And who am I working with?"

Here she grinned again. "Oh, no one in particular. Just Neji Hyuuga."

"Ah you've got to be kidding me!"

Picking this particular moment,he walked over.

"So, you, uh ready for the project?"

I mentally screamed and remembered to kick myself when I got home. Tenten laughedf.

"Ta-ta!" And left. She was so dead.

You see, I have a little issue with jocks and cheerleaders. Not human, I mean, yeah sports were sweet enough but only to a certain extent. Oh, and how cheerleaderds always got in your face. And how they only saw the other group as perfect. Not to mentin, that little fight I started last year. Ah, good times…

"Hello? Earth to space girl. You in there?" Neji was bouncing around in my face, waving his hands. I scowled.

"The person you are screaming at is unavailable. At the tone, please record your message. We wob't return your call. BEEP."

"ahaha, not funny. So come on, the project?"

I sighed. "Meet me at the Konoha Library tomorrow at 6:00. Bring the stuff you're supposed to bring."

He grinned. "what stuff? And are you sure you'll get there in one piece?"

"Stuff, magnets, whatever. And I think I'klk have to re-schedule my sleeping time , but I'll be there."

"Yeah ok. I'llse you there." And hence, he left.

I packed my bag, sighed, and started home.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter completed! I know i changed their personalities a little bit but it's just so that they seem slightly more real in a high school. And Sakura sleeps so much because she's in depression...tehe, why though, you won't know until Chapter 3!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Library Problems

"And that's why the needle points north. Are you listening?" I asked. I mean, the guy was like not even looking at me!

"Uh-huh. Hey does she go to our school?" he pointed out a girl with pigtails. I sighed and looked over. To our left, a table was FULL of giggly girls, all in cheerleader outfits. The one with pigtails was obviously the leader of the pathetic group.

"Yeah, it's Karin Tayaka, Temari's cousin."

"Uh-huh. Hang on, I'll be right back."

"While you're at it, mind telling them to go get a life?"

As I watched him go, I kept wondering. Do jocks ALWAYS go for cheerleaders? I mead, don't they see each other as non-human. I was wondering these thoughts, subconsciously twirling a lock of pink hair around one finger when a sudden SLAP! brought me back to reality. I looked over and saw Neji holding his cheek with one hand and a dumb expression on his face. The girl who'd slapped him (Karin) seemed to be saying something. Then, she turned on her heel and marched off. After some time, her minions followed and a very sad Hyuuga returned.

"Great, thanks a lot."

"Wha'd I do?" I did my best to impersonate Kiba's puppy eyes.

"You made me tell them to get a life!"

I think I made a World Record, because my eyes were as big as my science textbook.

"You actually told them?"

"Well yeah."

I gave him a look like he was a dirty bug. "Whoa."

"What?"

"I never knew jocks were that stupid."

"But you told me to…"

"I was being figurative!"

I should not have used that word. Every feature in his whole body just said: "huh?"

"I was kidding."

"Oh."

"Never mind, let's just get this over with."

So, more or less, we managed to get half the work done and agreed to complete the rest tomorrow. As we were packing our bags, he turned to me and cleared his throat. Choosing to ignore him, I let him cough a few more times before facing him.

"You know, you should get a drink for that cough."

"You always like this?"

"Nah, I blow off after the first shot."

"Anyway, um, you uh, wanna grab a coffee?"

"No."

"De-cafe?"

"No."

I guess his eyes popping out was his impersonation of puppy-eyes. Fish eyes, I thought.

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"Neji Hyuuga, are you asking me out?"

He grinned. "Depends. Are you asking me to ask you out?"

I had been packing my bag, but after the last comment, I stopped and turned to fully face him. Then, taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I gave him what my mom calls a colder-then-death-and-harder-then-ice glare.

"I will say this once and once only. NEVER play with words. All right, that is what I do."

"Fine, fine. So you gonna be my girl or what?"

I scowled at this. He had said: my girl. I was not some piece of property!

"Do you not remember what happened to Kimimaro Kaguya?"

Again he grinned. "Ah, the little quarrel over how innocent by-standers should be treated. Tell me again, WHY did you land him in the hospital?"

"Oh, you know. This and that."

At this point, the lights flicked on and off a few times. I grinned, Time to take my leave.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "The library's closing. sigh Bummer. Oh well, see ya tomorrow."

And so I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: all righty! Next chapter already! WHOOT! I said it woudl be longer and VOILA! here it is! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...WAHHH!!!!**

Chapter 3

Driver-Zone and the Bleachers

"So stupid." I muttered to myself. ME being asked out by a JOCK was against everything grade 9 had taught me. I continued muttering as I trudged down the pathetic path, back home. Gradually, I heard the sound of wheels on pavement. Choosing, to ignore it until a: "What's up Hag?" made me turn. Standing, on his skateboard was my newly old friend Sai. He was a full head taller then me, with messy black hair and onyx eyes, drained of emotion. He wore his usual outfit (use your imagination) and had almost no emotion to his voice, although he could get angry.

"What's up?" he repeated.

"I'm dead. Bug off before you find yourself also like me."

You see, we have this rivalry thing and he's kinda winning.

"Smooth like dead ice. As usual."

"What does that even mean?"

"Guess."

"You're a fag."

He got pissed. Point for Haruno.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"And you're a pain up a donkey's ass."

"Go jump in a ditch…

"…and suck on a lemon." I finished for him.

I guess I should explain. Sai is my uncle's wife's brother's wife's kid. A cousin 3 or 4 times removed. When we were little, we hung out until we were told that there was an engagement for us. Then we started the whole rivalry thing until we got our parents off our backs.

"So…I heard Neji asked you out. You that desperate? You, Sakura, with a jock." He shook his head at the notion.

"What the…? How'd you hear that?"

He snickered. "I didn't. But you just confirmed my suspicions. I bet Tenten would be thrilled to hear that. Hey, you think she'll cry on me?" he stared at me and laughed. I turned to him and noticed why he was laughing. Clutching his sides, he pointed at my feet. I clenched my teeth and stepped out of the dog poo.

"You know, when you get in 'driver-zone' you could have the world end and you'd come up to a stranger and ask the time."

I scowled, but it was true. 'Driver-zone' was what we called my tuning out. The nickname was a long story, involving three car accidents, compliments to me of course, driving into a tennis court and asking a telephone pole the time. No, I was not drunk. It was an honest mistake.

"Yea, well you'd ask a pig to marry you and it'd turn you down." I reproached. Sai was hot, had a brain, but the only girl he could carry a conversation was with me and that freak-show Tayuya.

I suddenly remembered what he'd said earlier.

"What do you mean, would Tenten be thrilled?"

He looked at me like I was the class idiot.

"You know, if you even somewhat used your eyes, you'd see how she like him. She almost drools when she sees him. EVERYONE knows. I heard that he asked you out to get you two to hate each other."

"Jocks aren't generous, I'll admit that, but they're not diabolical either."

He shook his head. "No, but cheerleaders are."

"I'll murder that Temari."

As I continued walking & muttering, Sai gave me some space. Man, he thought, she's a freak-show. Doesn't have limits, pride or humiliation.

"Ms. Haruno, if I may see you for just a minute."

I heard snickers. Great, a detention after a detention.

"Yes, Mr. Genma?" I approached his desk. Oh well, the sword is a faster way to die, then by the whip. Right Mom?

He gave me a smile. So fake, I thought.

"Since I'm sure you enjoyed my lesson so much, I'm positive you'd like to demonstrate the observation of water into wood."

I gave him a baffled look. "Huh?"

He scowled. "The bleachers, Ms. Haruno. Pour water on the bleachers and tell me what you see." I shrugged. How hard is that?

As we walked towards the bleachers, I wondered what else was up. Probably a six-to-eight page essay on the amazing experience of water on wood. As we continued slowly moving, I heard a little tune. The tune turned out to be Mr. Genma's cell phone. As he picked it up, he glared at me. Oh yeah, it was my fault it rang.

"Hello?" he began to walk away, but stopped. Then, "Tenten, however did you get my

cell phone number?" I stared. And then I almost laughed at his expression of pure freight. After a series of 'uh-huh's he slammed his phone closed and turned to me.

"You're off the hook for now, but if I ever catch you sleeping in my class again, it'll be worse. Much worse. Do you understand me?"

I was enraged. I felt like contradicting him, like it's not your class, it can't get worse then a few detentions and was he THREATENING me? But, clenching my teeth, I answered a "Yes sir." But it sure as life didn't sound meek.

As he marched off, I heard a tapping from above. I looked up and saw Tenten in a window, cell phone still in hand and holding up a sign that said: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. I grinned and a minute later, she stood outside with me.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. Friends even at gunpoint, right?"

"Yup. I owe you one. Say, what did you say to him?" Ah curiosity. A beautiful thing.

"Oh, just that I saw a rascal get in his car and drive off."

"Really? And the rascal being…?"

She grinned. "Hinata. That girl's amazing for an 8th grader. Picked the lock with a Bobby pin!"

We both laughed. After a while, she turned serious.

"I think…you should check out the bleachers."

"Aw come on. Not a detention from you too!"

She shook her head. "Just go there."

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked towards them. What was so special about the bleachers? Just wood. Ah here we are.

I turned the corner and almost gagged. There, IN CLEAR VIEW, Ino and Neji were making out. As if sensing me, she turned her head and saw me. Instantly, they were about a foot's length apart. If I wasn't so grossed out, I would have laughed at them.

"Sakura, it's so not like this." Ino was getting up. Damn this driver-zone. I quickly walked away, calling an apology over my shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, hear me out."

I continued walking, even a little faster.

"I saw enough. I don't' even wanna hear it."

"Come on. What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

That stopped me. It was true. I always was saying that. Just a bad habit. I sighed and turned to face her.

"All right, but you'd better have one damn of a good excuse."

She smiled. "It's like this…"

**A/N: BWUAHAHAH!! CLIFFHANGER!!! always wanted to do one of those..tehe, sooooo bad..and yes, it will eventually get back to the NejiXTenten pairing...but how!??! only time will tell...nah, it's in chapter 6..i think...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
